Deal
by jelloisawesome263622
Summary: "It's not everyday when you meet some one abused by their best buddies parents." What if Ponyboy had more to do with Mr. and Mrs.Cade then he lead on? How will things work out?
1. Prologue

**Hello this is my first Outsiders fic, and well I think its gunna be a fail. No wait scratch that I know it is 100 %**

**Note: Dally and Johnny are alive for two reasons. One they both have important roles in this, two I love them and can't have them gone! **

**Ok you're most likely tired or my talking so on with the story.**

* * *

_Prologue~_

I am not quite sure how I got thrown into the mix of this. How I ended up dealing with this. It's almost funny, no wait it is funny! Whose idea but in the end he finds me.

Its dark and I'm not just talking about the room that I am being held in. No I mean the situation, it's painful. I know I'm not the only one on the planet that goes through this. Or am I? Am I truly all alone? No it can't be. There must be other people were they get hurt by their best friends dad! Although it's weird it must be true, I just have to find someone.

Speaking of best friends, what is mine up too?

_Johnny..._

I know it's not the best thing to do at a time like this. I can't help it; there are so many things about him that all you can do is worry. Like for example how sometimes we sit in the lot looking at the stars, and he confesses that he's tired of life and wants it to end. Times when he walks through the door with a new bruise on his cheek. Or when a group of socs jump him.

Those entire things get you thinking. What will happen if he finally snaps and takes his life? How will I be able to deal if things get taken too far and he never walks threw the door again? The thought makes my stomach turn. I guess that's part of why I'm here, don't ask why but it help me watch over Johnny better.

I suppose it's not the best way, ok well the safest either. This is the way our deal works. Yes that is it, my memory comes back now, and how I got drag into this now. A deal, yes that's it a simple deal. He could hurt me, if he toned it down on Johnnycakes. I'm glad we made such a deal, because he can get ruff. Real ruff to the point the thought of Johnny having to go through it breaks my heart in two.

I keep to myself, our deal that is. Everyone would freak if they knew, in all honesty I would too. It is stupid to risk your health in such a way, even if it's for your best buddy. Yet again I don't mind, like Two-bit said the gang wouldn't last without Johnny. Sure they would all be sad if something happened to me, but eventually they would move on. If it was Johnny, then we would all fall to pieces.

I am snapped from my thoughts as I hear the door being opened. Fear runs like ice threw my veins. I don't show it thought. I will never give this monster the satisfaction that he scares me, or and emotion on me. I keep my face blank, eyes dull, when I talk to him my voice is dry in emotionless.

Light shines through the crack in the door, growing more and more as it widens. As does the overwhelming feeling of fear. I feel a sudden feeling of cold air around me. I clench my fist at my side, I remind myself to keep the blunt expression.

_Remember the deal, it's ok, it's for Johnny._

I repeat over and over trying to calm myself. I know though no matter how many times I say it, it will never work. I try to breathe steadily. I think strictly of happy things, trying to forget. I think of the gang, Soda and Darry. All the laughs and fun we've had in the past. I hang on to these memories like they are my only reason to put with this.

Before I knew it the door is fully open and two figures cast shadows upon me.

_Great she is here too!_

Don't forget about Johnny's horrible mother too. I have no deal with her, but she like to join in on the fun and torment Johnny's father gives me too. No she doesn't hit me or nothing; more like says the cruelest thing you can think of. Same like Mr. Cade I keep my mouth shut and don't say anything about how her words hurt. I simple pretend she is not there, as if she doesn't exist.

I see the both grin at me psychotically, a single shiver of fear travels down my back. I still refuse to show these horrible beans what effect they have on me. I stair at them keeping my face plain, void of all emotions.

"Hello Ponyboy," Mr. Cad says in a sickening gentle tone, I began to chew on my lip.

"We're so happy to say," Mrs. Cade says in the same gentle tone.

I suck in a breath lightly; yes this situation is the most unlikely of its kind. Most likely unheard of to most people, unthought-of of in fact.

Cause it's not every day you here about someone who get abused, by their best friends parents. I don't mind that is if it's for my best buddy Johnny...

* * *

**So sorry if pony came out to ooc, I tryed to do this theme with out screwing up his personality.**

**Ok I give you all full permit ion to rant on how crap this story is and I should leave Fanfiction forever.**

**So Review...**


	2. Past and present

**Ok hello everyone, sorry if I took too long to update its just I don't have a computer at my house so I use my sisters. No worries I should get one for Christmas, so yay!**

**Oh yeah I forgot, last chapter: I don't own the outsiders, sadly :(**

I can still remember how we met. That fateful day, it was December I was 9. Outside at the park, with my older brothers, and gang. However I have no idea where they went. _Oh well_, I had thought _they'll pop up soon._ I wondered to an oak tree, sitting down and leaning my back agents it. I gazed at the sky, the clouds had swirled together blocking the sun. I wondered if I should find the other and worn them about the slight possibility of rain storm.

I leaned forward looking around to see if I could spot anyone, no one in sight. I sigh, leaning back, deciding it would be ok to just roll with the flow. My fingers fiddled and played with the brownish grass. Just as the wind picks up, fallen leaves circle around me. I let out a laugh, almost giggle.

I watch as the wind dies and the leaves flow and gently land on the ground. I pick up a leaf next to me and studied it, its hazel, light brown color, in replace of the natural green. Looking so delicate, I fear if I hold on to tight it might crumble, and disintegrate at my finger tips.

I drop the leaf and watch it flow down to the ground. Amused I pick up another and repeat the process. Soon I pick up more and more, handfuls throwing them into the air and pretend it's raining. Throwing my arms up in the air, tilting my head back. Enjoying my child like innocents.

Yet every child must grow up eventually.

I threw up the last round leaves watch in amazement as they fall to the floor. It's almost like as those leaves fell, the world had sucked me in. Now I was in an alternate universe. I was no longer a happy joy filled kid playing with leaves, but a child trapped by the chains of fate.

In front of me stood a man, tall in a hat and trench coat. I didn't know this man or at least I didn't think I did. I had this feeling that told me strongly to run, scream for help, put as much distance between the two of us as humanly possible. The man smiled at me "Hello, having fun are you?"

I nodded shyly "wh-who are you sir?"

"My dear child who I am is not important at the moment, but what is, is your dear friend Johnny"

I sucked in my breath, Johnny? What was wrong with Johnny? Ok well allot of things were wrong with Johnny, but was it that this man had to approach me?

Smirking at me the man said, "oh so you do know who that is? If I'm correct your Ponyboy yes?"

I gave no reply, but I did know this man freaked me out, who was he? How does he know my name? How does he know Johnny? What does he want? Frantically my eyes swiped over the world around me, looking for any sign of the gang or my brothers.

"Your wondering who I am and what I want with you and Johnny? Well I must ask you before I say you do know about his home life? Well if you do, I know a way you could eh, help him out."

Finally it crossed my mind this guy could be good! On our well my (?) side. Wanting to help, but still the vibes this guy gave was still way to unsettling for my liking. Reluctantly I gave a nod "Yes I know"

His face twisted into a crazy grin, and his voice was cold as he spoke "well ya know what boy? I'm that kid's dad!"

The bitterness within his voice shook me very core, I was amazed with how fast ones personality could change. The words still rang in my head _I'm the kid's dad! I'm the kid's dad! I'm the kid's dad! _Each time they repeated I felt anger swell up more and more hate for this man, like a growing fire and coal was only being added causing it to grow.

"Why?" I demanded angrily. "Why do you do it? Hit Johnny? He's a kid, YOUR Kid!" At that moment I exploded. Yelling and cussing everything that came to mind. I hated this man, more than anything or anyone else. He hurt Johnny, the reason why Johnny has so much pain and hurt.

Next thing I knew he grabbed me by the collar and pulled me up his face, hissing inside my ear, "Shut up kid! You don't know jack shit! Now listen to me, listen to me good. You know I could end him. Take a beating to far on day. You know that real well." I sucked in a sharp breath unable to talk, or do anything. "Now listen I wanna make a deal with you"

Finally I was able to find my voice; quietly I said "What is it?"

"You take his place. Take the beating for 'im alright? I'll ease up on your beloved 'Johnny' if you take hi s place."

My world spun what? What was this man up to? Did he have to beat someone? Couldn't he leave Johnny and I alone? Was that so hard? "Well deal or no deal,"' he asked letting me go and holding out his hand.

I paused, could I do it? Would I do it? Then briefly his words flashed in my head._ You know I could end him. Take a beating too far one day. You know real well. _No! I wouldn't let that happen to Johnny! Not when I could help. Weakly I grasped his hand "deal," I said as we shook.

He grinned crazily at me, "Ponyboy! Where are you?" I heard soda's voice along with everyone else. He released my hand and turned leaving. I noticed a slip of paper in my hand, I unfolded it and read:

_I'm glad you agreed, sneak out tonight and come to my house at midnight. Don't be late or you'll be_ sorry.

Then I realized my childlike innocents were gone, now I was locked in a cage of fate.

_Present..._

Shivering, I zipped up my Jacket, walking down the street the street light guide. I make my way to Athena Lavendez's house, after visiting the Cade's. Athena was the only person who knew about the deal. Not like I wanted to tell her of anything, in fact I barely knew her when she found out! Ok let me explain.

One time when I was walking home after a beating, I was so bad Athena (who was out for a smoke/walk) thought I was drunk and needed help. But when she saw the cuts and bruises she asked if I was jumped. I remember laughing dizzily "I wish." Instantly she had thought it was my folks, saying she hated child abuse, that she would call child protective services.

At thought the thought of my parents being thought of as bad I broke down into endless tears. Don't blame me if you were hurt, tired, and confused you would to. I began saying my mom and dad would never do such a thing. They loved me and would do anything to keep me safe. Athena shocked by my outburst took me into her arms asking me what happened, while trying to soothe my 10 year old tears.

I don't know why, but I told her everything. Spilling my guts about the deal to the very last detail. Instead of looking at me as if I were crazy, Athena gently pulled me to my feet took me to her house and cleaned me up. Then took me home saying she would keep quiet, I was a nice kid, and I could come to her when I needed to be cleaned up.

That's why I'm here now. My ribs were smarting something awful, I had a deep cut on my arm and I was really dizzy. That and well in order to get out of the house for the night I told Darry I was at a friend's for the night working on a school project.

During the past years Athena became a mother figure to me, and a fall back. Every time I needed she would bail me out of trouble. I always told her I could never thank her enough Approaching the front door I prepared to knock, but the door pulled open. I blinked at Athena "...hi"

"Oh Pony look at you! Your all cut up, quick come inside its cold I don't want you getting sick," she said grabbing my arm pulling me in. I took in Athena's appearance, her light brown hair thrown up into a messy bun, she wore a tee-shirt and p.j. bottoms.

I enjoyed the warmth Athena's house had. I sat on the couch as she left to get the first aid kit. I looked around Athena's small house. You see Athena lived by herself; yeah she had a mom who lived in Florida. I met her mom once when she came to visit; I liked her mom pretty much. Although she did nothing but pinch my cheeks saying I was cute.

I heard Athena's footsteps as she came back into the room. I glanced at her as she sat next to me and put the first aid kit on the floor, by our feet. She smiled at me and gently grabbed my arm and started to clean the cut. "He really got you today huh?"

I nodded "yeah." I watched as Athena carefully cleaned my cut and wrapped it in gauze. Carefully she dropped my arm at my side.

"Ok kiddo where else?"

"My ribs hurt..."

"Ok let's see." I pulled my shirt over my head. Athena frowned at all my scars and cuts. She didn't say anything just wrapped up my ribs, and cleaned other cuts. When she finished she gave my aspirin and a bottle of water. "Do I have to drive you home hon?" She packed up the kit and stood up.

I shook my head "No Darry thinks I'm spending the night at a friend's working on a project," I mumbled, stretching out on the couch. She nodded ruffling my hair and turning to leave.

"Good night Pone," she said turning out the light.

"Night Athena..." After that I fell asleep.

**And Done! So what do you think? Do you like it?**

**What about Athena? Is she good? Or no you hate her?**

**Tell me in thanks to all the other Reviewers.**

**P.s. if you have any ideas please tell me.**


	3. Getting ready

**Ello world! I'm back with a new chapter , good news I got a laptop. (:Y****ay faster updates!**

**Disclaimer: I got the movie for Christmas, but that really all...**

**Please forgive me if I have any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors... **

* * *

I woke up, light shining through the window above the couch. I tiredly rubbed my eyes, stretching my legs a bit. I looked around the room, slowly recalling what had happened. I guess that made up for the ache in my back, arms,and right eye. I hoped when I got that punch last night it didn't turn to a nice shiner. I swung my legs of to the side if the couch standing up.

I began to make my way to my "room." Ya see Athena has a 5 bed room house, reason being she hates moving So by having such a big house she could get married and have a kid or two and never have to move. When she told me this I laughed at how she had it all planed out. Anyway back to my room, over the past years Athena and I have grown really close. So during this Athena told me I was welcome to her house anytime. After visiting the cade's or not, by giving me my own room.

It was like a normal room a bed, dresser, desk,even some clothes! So all in all this is basically my second home. Normally if I stay the night I sleep in my room, but I was really tired last night. I think Athena knew it too, because she didn't ask questions about me laying on the couch. When I got to my room I headed strait to the closet. Grabbing something to wear, next leaving to the bath room.

In the hall I could hear shuffling noises from her room, I knew she was awake most likely getting ready for the day. Entering the bathroom I glanced in the mirror and frowned. Look like luck isn't on my side today. Well it never is. My right eye was now swollen shut turned in to what I like to call a black eye aka I need another lie for the gang.I turned in the water to heat up while I stripped my clothes along with carefully taking of my bandages and a small yelp at the pain from my ribs. got in the shower. I did every thing you normally do in a shower, soap sponges and all that jazz. Washing off some dried blood in the process.

Turning off the water I stepped out of the shower wrapped a towel around my hips. Using another for my hair. Athena always got mad when water dripped from my hair to the floor. After drying off I got dressed,uses some grease Athena got me and fixed my hair. After fixing it to my taste I nodded and too myself and left to the kitchen, where I could smell Athena cooking breakfast.

I walked kinda funny thanks to my ribs, not being able to stand straight. Upon entering the kitchen Athena glanced at me and instantly went into mommy mode, as what I call it.

"what are you doing? Go lay down your ribs. Oh and look at your eye! Here let me get you some ice,"she said walking to the freezer. she pulled the freezer door open and pulled out a pack of frozen peas and tossed it at me "here."

I laughed "you said ice not peas"

She rolled her eyes,"does it really matter?"

"Well I guess not," I said walking stiffly to the counter, putting the pack of peas to my eye. I leaned agents it, man do my ribs hurt or what?

She frowned at fine me "you really should go lay down, I'll be there in a minuet to wrap them up again."

I shook my head "no I'll be fine, I promise," I held out my pinkie. As childish as it sounds its the only way Athena will really believe me.

she smiled and wrapped hers around mine. "OK sweety if you say so." I nodded and looked at what Athena was wearing. The bun from earlier is now nice curls down to her elbows. Now instead of a tee-shirt and p.j. bottom a nice button down blouse and a red jacket to go over it. A nice length skirt and a good amount of makeup.

"Pony dear please stop checking me out"

I blushed deeply "A-Athena! I wasn't"

She laughed "sure sure"

My eyes narrowed _oh you think your so funny Athena..._ I heard a ding and my eyes widen slightly "did you make muffins?" I have and always will love Athena's muffins. Their my second addiction next to Pepsi that is. She nodded pulling the tray of muffins out of the oven and placing them on the counter.

Instantly I took one and shoved it into my mouth, Ignoring the burn and focusing on the smacked my hand with a wooden spoon,(when did she get that?) "I know you like my muffins a lot but can you at least wait for then to cool off?" I grinned slyly and shrugged continuing to eat my muffin. She shook her head mumbling something how I have no patience.

We both stood in a comfortable silence. Untill Athena glanced at me "What are you going to say today?"

I stopped eating looking down "I dunno today's going to be hard with so many injuries."

She frowned looking around the kitchen something she normally did when she thinks. Finally she said "you fell down the stairs."

I looked up at her "What?"

"Your friend has a little brother, and when you guys went to go down stairs to eat you tripped on on of his toys. His mom was really worried about you wanted to rush to the E.R. you said no that you would be fine. Still she insisted on giving you ice for your eye."

I grinned "yet again what would I do with out you Athena?"

She smiled softly "I don't know darling what would you do?"

I shrugged eating the last of my muffin "I'm ready to go." She nodded and grabbed her keys, as we walked I snagged my jacket off the couch. She waited for me at the door. I joined her and we walked to the car. I sat in the passenger seat a bit uncomfortable cause my ribs, as she started up the car. The music from the radio played softly of was it a host I'm not sure I wasn't paying enough attention nor did I care.

The closer We got to the house the more nervous I felt. What if they didn't believe me? No one is suppose to know about the deal. I know Athena knows and all, but he doesn't know she knows. Or that we have any contact with each other. It may seem like Johnny's dad is nothing but a stupid drunk, but he's not. He's clever, cunning, evil,and always has a way out of knows everything.

We turned onto my street, I swallowed thickly. It's dangerous for anyone to know, once he threatened to kill anyone who knew. Reasons why I have never hated anyone more then him that low no good son of a-

"Pony we're here"

Athena's voice broke my thoughts. I looked out my windows "So we are"

She gave me a soft gaze, she knew I was nervous she knew the danger of people finding out. How I worried about the gang finding out more than anything else. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer "don't worry Pony it will be OK, and if they find out get a frying pan instant memory eraser!" She grinned, that's what I love about Athena she was a mix of everyone in the gang in her own way. on minuet she could be dead serious and bossy like Darry, then rolling on the floor with laughter like Two-bit.

I laughed softly "yeah good plan." She kissed my forehead in a motherly fashion.

"You know you can always come to me if something bad happens."

I nodded "yeah thanks Athy(my pet name for her) see you later," I said getting out of the car.

"bye honey," she said as I walked to the door. As I got to the porch I glanced at her car nodded, she returned the nod and drove off. I took a deep breath. ready to face the gang.

* * *

**I was going to do pony and the gang part, but then it would be too long so I'll save that for next chap. **

**Thank you for reviews, give me some more? please include your Ideas if you have any (:**


	4. Me vs the gang

**Ok new chapter, and so soon too [: **

**still don't own a thing...**

* * *

I took a deep breath and reached for the door knob, I could hear all the noises inside. Two-bit Watching Mickey, Johnny and Dally most likely there too. Soda and Steve rolling around on the floor fighting over a card game, which Soda cheated in.

_Crash_"He did it," their voices said in union. I heard Darry yelling at them to quit fooling around, and clean up the mess. I rested my hand on the door, suddenly wanting Athena to come and pick me up. _No I can't chicken out!_ Then I thought about how the happy mood in the house would die when they saw me. Well they are going to think I fell down the stairs. For some reason I found myself grinning at the thought. _What a common lie for abused kid, 'oh I fell down the stairs at home Miss.' Then again I technically am an abused child, so is it normal for me to say that? I wonder..._

I remembered my current 'goal.' I sigh hung my head hiding my face _might as well try to avoid the lie as long as possible._I twisted the knob and entered. The house instantly became silent as I entered "I'm home ,"I called.

"Hey Pony,"With out even looking I knew Soda was grinning at me.

"Hi Soda,"I mumbled still not looking up.

"Something wrong Pone?" I froze at the shy, quite voice. _Johnny... _

I shook my head, I began to walk to my room only to bump into something,sending me falling to the floor. I gasped at the sharp stab in my ribs. That really hurts!I put a hand on my side. I could scream it hurt so bad, but I can't, I won't that would risk my cover. "Gee Pony I didn't me- Glory look at that shinner!"

Curse you Two-bit and your big mouth! Darry and Soda sprang to my side instantly. I held my hands up like it was the fuzz. "What happened ? Who did this to you?"

_Johnny's Dad... " _I-I fell down the stairs"

The whole house was quite for a moment, well untill Darry said "what?" Then I gave the explanation that Athena and I came up with. OK Well Athena came up with.

More silents, I don't like this its like there picking at what I said trying to find the lie it hides. My stomach twist and turns I feel sick. Please someone say something I can't take this. Almost like god replied my prayers Steve, Soda , and Two-bit burst into a fit of laughter. Dally smirked, along with Darry. Johnny had a shy smile.

"Dumb ass,"Steve called. My eyes narrowed towards the floor. I never like Steve, he always call me a clingy, stupid, and braty tag along. I often wondered if he knew about the deal if he would shut up. Cause he know abuse but not like I do. He don't know anything. What its like to lay awake stressing yourself sick if anyone were to find out and all the bad things that could happen. To constantly live in fear that if you screw up you and your best friends lives could be ended in the blink of an eye.

Yeah he don't know anything.

"-boy?"

I looked up "What?"

Darry sigh "I said Do you need ice for your eye?"

I nodded "I'll get it,"I stand up but I stop and wrapped an arm around my stomach and groan. Mental not don't move so fast with hurt ribs. It's funny that's like the millionth and one time I've made that note. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I see soda looking worried. Shoot, so much for avoid rising suspicion!

"You ok Pony?"

I nod "Yeah that trip down the stairs really did a number on me. I just need to lie down for a while." I guess being an amazingly good liar really does pay off.

"Here Pony let me check on those ribs, you looked in way to much pain to let it slide,"Darry said stepping towards me. I jumped back agents the wall, holding my arms out to push him back if needed.

"No I swear,I'm fine just a bruise or too!"

"OK well let me wrap them for you."Still walking towards me.

"No stay away from me or I'll -I'll -I'll scream! At the top of my lungs, bloody murder and everything!"

Everyone paused, looking confused normally the gang would let Darry clean them up no problem, not me I refused in every single way possible. That's why I have Athena she is the only one I trust to clean me up. even after rumbles I would sneak away to go see her."What's wrong Pony, Dar's just worried about you. Let him fix up your ribs," Johnny said. No Then he would see, all my cuts, scars, burns everything.

I shook my head "no, now I'm going to lay down." With that being said I left toward soda and I's room. When I entered flopped I on the bed, burring my face in a pillow. Breathing in and breathing out. Oh man, I really did mess up today. I made them suspicious, they probably brain storming why I wouldn't let Darry look at my wounds, and realizing how my oldest brother never really fixes me up.

I closed my eyes trying to stop the bad thoughts from coming into my mind. I took deep breaths. _No one's going to find out._ I'm doing it again the lying to myself bit. I could always trick everyone into believing me, but never me I always know when I lie. Sometimes I wish I could be like everyone else not know when I like. But I guess beggars can't be choosers.

Sleep soon began to fill my system. My eye lids began to droop, I relaxed a bit more. _I do wonder what it would be like to believe one if my lies._That's my last thought before peaceful slumber.

* * *

Next I awoke to someone shaking my shoulder "Pony wake up, come on get up"

I groaned "What?" Why is this person waking me up!

"You have a phone call, some guy he wants to talk to you"

Wait what? Some guy, calling me...oh no. I shot out of bed and ran down the hall,I yanked the Phone away from Darry's hand. "Why are you calling me? What do you want?" Mentaly I was cursing this guy up a mighty big storm.

"That is no way to speak to me boy, you got that?"

"Yes ,ok what do you want?"

"midnight, tonight Be late and be sorry"

I swallowed thickly, again? But just last night . Never before have we ever had more then one beating per week, and this would be the third time this week. My body can't take this, I already feel kinda sick and really tired. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Johnny sitting in the couch watching me like everyone else. I sigh trying to ignore my own health issues. The words from the past rang in my head, he could kill Johnnycakes. "Yes sir,"I muttered.

I hear laughter "He's there ain't he? I don;t see why you hang out with him. He's no good. He'll end up a dead beet dad with life in jail by the time he's 18. A complete waste of space."

Oh no he did not just say that about johnnycakes. Anger and rash boiled up inside me, till finally I exploded. "You shut the hell up. If you actually pay any attention to him you would know he's better then you! You Don't know jack shit about him, or who he is, or what he can do, and what he's going to do with his life!I do and let me tell you one thing he'll end up better off then you will ever come close! So go to hell you fucking dead beat bastard!" Did I mention how much I hate this man? If i didn't just so you know I've come to the point of planing his death, MANY times.

"Boy your going to regret ever saying that!,"He hissed

"See if I give a fuck! Nothing you ain't done yet!" Then I slammed the phone down. I crossed my arms angrily, oh man everyday reason not to kill him seem to become less and less existent.

In fact I wonder what it is that keeps me from killing him...

"Who was that pony, " that's right it's Johnny.

I frowned remembering that I'm going to be in a world of pain tonight for back talking. Rule two never for any reason talk back to either one of the Cade's. Well unless you want to be swore for the next two months. Which I personally am never up for. "No one Johnny just Someone I really can't stand."

"Shoot kid, if I didn't know better I'd say you and that guy both had it out for blood," Two-bit said.

_You don't know the half of it two-bit. _I kept that thought to myself. Instead I nodded " I'm going to have a smoke , then lay back down for a while," I mumbled grabbing a pack cigarettes and out the door.

* * *

**Done! See a faster update like I said! I just worry that I made Ponyboy too out of character. You tell me in a review , if so I promise to fix him. Also ideas are always welcome :) **

**also chick1966 I didn't use your idea in this chapter, cause I couldn't think of a way for it too all work out but I'll be sure to use it in a later chap ok?**


	5. Almost

**Hey I'm back C: With a new chapter, well duh...**

**Ok anyway warning! Pony does get beat up in this chapter but its nothing too graphic...**

**I don't own a thing sadly...**

* * *

I glance at my brother Sodapop who was sound asleep. Then listen to make sure that Darry is asleep. I hear nothing but complete silence. I sigh in relief and slide out of bed and throw on jeans and a tee shirt. I search around for my shoes, finding them by the door. Quietly I walk to the front of our room and slide my feet into them. I tip toe to the window sliding the window open The cold night air makes me get my jacket of the desk chair. I stick on leg out the window, glancing out at Soda, good, still sleeping peacefully.

I continue out the window. Thankfully we have a bed room on the first story, my feet touch the grass. I pulled the window close so the cold air doesn't wake my brother. I let out a heavy sigh, and continue on my way. I walk by the lot even though it not on the way. I see no sign of Johnny, this mean two things. One he went home, which I pray he didn't. Two he's with Dal at buck's. I pray for the latter.

Even if he was there that didn't mean I wouldn't get beat. He has a signal ,The kitchen light. From the front of the house you can see it on or off. Off, meant Johnny was gone, and I go in regularly. Up to that horrible little room. On, meant Johnny was there and I sneak in threw the window. Down the street from their house I could hear yelling and shouting. Man I hate when they fight!

I slowed my pace really not wanting to get there. The yelling got louder and I heard beer bottle break. I ducked my head, trying to come up with a blank face. Like I said I don't Show them emotions, at all. Sadly I finally got there I breathed a sigh of relief the kitchen Light was off. Johnny was with Dally, or someone just not here.

I jogged up the steps, opened the door and went inside. I ignored the two idiots fighting and went to the Room. The room was were I went for beatings, I knew the drill by now. Sneak out, walk here , walk through the door not even a hello of I'm here, and go to the room and wait. Wait to experience a large amount of pain. Either be burned, cut, kicked or punched. All the same to me really, all pain in different forms.

I passed Johnny's room on my way. I quietly peer inside. I cringe at the bareness in the room. A mattress shoved in the corner by the window. A few clothes thrown about and that's all really. I frown and continue walking to the room next door. I close the door and slid to the floor. I close my eyes trying to get a little rest tonight. I've got School tomorrow and I don't want to be all tired and not learn anything. That would do nothing but lower my grade and make Darry mad.

My attempts at sleep are pointless as the door slams open. I hear heavy footsteps enter, and from the distance I hear another door slam. Good thing Mrs. Cade won't join in tonight. Bad thing, now Mr. Cade is really pissed off. He grabs my shirt collar and throw me across the room. My body slams into the wall. I don't grunt or moan at the pain. I stay quite.

"Who do you think you are? Huh? How dare you talk back,"He yells taking a swig of his beer. I don't answer, that would make thing worse. He walks over and slugs me across the face, man I don't need another black eye, how am I going to hide that? He continues to yell and rant, along with hitting and kicking at every other word.

I guess he finished his beer, cause he slammed the bottle on my head. Glass seeped into my skin, blood trickled down my arm, and face. I felt him Yank my arm up while lighting up a match He pressed the fire to my inner elbow. I winced at the burning sensation. Still made no reaction, kept quite. "You think your all tough cause you don't show emotions? Well I know you well by now, your scared shit less,"He sneers.

I stay quite, I don't care if he knows what I feel. I can't stand talking to this man so I won't even confirm if he's right or not. He kicked me really hard in the ribs. "Get outta here kid." With that said he left out of the room. I sat there thinking for a moment trying to will away the dizziness, my rubs hurt worse today then yesterday I pondered going to Athena's, but I went yesterday and it probably late I don't want to wake her up.

I decided not to go and just pop a bunch of aspirins, and get some ice. I stood up, I wobbled as a wave of sharp pain hit me. I gripped my ribs, gasping a bit. I staggered threw the house to the front door. I finally got out side collapsing on the porch, I panted , maybe I should go to Athena's. A wave of reget me when I realized all the times I woke her in the middle of the night.

No I'll do as I planed tough if out, I don't need to run to Athena every time I get a little beat up! I stick this one solo. "Yeah solo," I whispered. From the edge off the street I could hear booming laughter, "Man did you see that blond I picked up, man she was fine!" I froze panic flooding me. _No no no NO!_

"Shh Two-bit you trying to wake the whole street?"

"Yeah man keep it down."

My world spun as the foot print got closer,damn! What do I do?! I can't move fast enough to run for it, if I do I'll be seen. And if I stay here same out come so, over all screwed . Fuck! _Ok Pony time to listen to Darry and use your head. _ My eyes searched frantically for a place to hide. Then I remembered the hole on the side of the house under the porch. _Maybe..._

I quickly jumped over the wooden railing, ducking into the whole pulling my legs up to my chest. I bit my lip trying to suppress the moan of pain. I heard the footsteps stop. "Alright Johnnycakes were hear," I head A voice, Steve to be exact say.

"You going to be alright kid?"

"Yeah Dal I don't hear 'em fighting maybe I'll get lucky tonight."

"Ok if you say so, get some rest kid."

"Alright good night guys."

"night Johnnycakes."

next I heard the door close, but not retreating foot steps. I almost scream, I don't feel well and I want to go home and sleep. "He don't deserve what he goes through, he's a good kid," I heard Two-bit say.

"Yeah, he keeps us all together," Steve agrees.

"Alright you hoods lets get outta here," I hear Dally I heard the leaving foot steps.

I sigh, that's the reason for this deal. Not only would I break without Johnny, but the whole gang would fall apart. If I would leave, they would get over it. Steve, don't like me to start with. Darry can't stand me, even if Soda says he does, I don't believe him. Dally don't care about no one but Johnny and himself. Two-bit would be sad, but eventually he would get over it and laugh and joke again. Soda and Johnny would most likely take it the hardest. Then again they had the rest of the gang to help them out.

You see, With me gone things might get better. Steve wouldn't complain about a tag along, Darry wouldn't have to worry about another mouth to feed and stop yelling so much. Hell he might even go back to being as happy as he was before, even go to collage! Sure that would be bad for Johnny, but if I left they would find about the deal and take Johnny away, cause I was the reason that the beating weren't that bad.

Stretching my legs out, I stood up. Finally I going home, for some much needed rest.

* * *

**Haha bet you thought the gang was going to find out huh? nope not yet soon, but not yet.**

**Thanks to all past reviews and ideas, feel free to give me more ^_^**

** Phoenixx Rising, It was suppose to be Johnny that voiced the concern and worry everyone had, I guess I could have added a bit more detail and explanation. I hope that answered your question (:**


	6. I'll get even with you, love

**New chapter! yay**

**I wish I owned the outsiders:c**

* * *

"Ponyboy, wake up ," Soda said shaking me. I groaned still really tired. I didn't get to actually sleep till about 30 minuets ago! With the painfully long walk home, pulling out the glass from my skin, applying bandages to my wounds, and then kept twisting and turning trying to get comfortable with my ribs!

"No go away," I mumbled into the pillow.

"Oh come on Pony its a schools day ." Oh man it is a school day! I don't know if I could make it. Well I have to try, not like I can tell Darry and Soda ' yeah guys I can't go because I'm in pain, due to Johnny's dad beating me up :).'

Next I felt fingers running along my sides. I gasp at the pain as they hit my rib area, My eyes shot open and I tried desperately to push Soda's hands away. " Ok soda I'm up! Stop please that hurts ," I said quickly.

He jerked his hands away instantly ," what's wrong Pony!? Do you need Darry to look at your ribs? We old you yesterday to let him look over them!" Shoot! I let it slip!

I shook my head " no I'm good nothing he can do really their just sore ," I quickly explained , sitting up. I gripped the bed sheet with all I had not to cry out. Mental note again don't move so fast with injured ribs!

" I'm going to go get dressed," I said carefully sliding out of bed and down the hall. In the bathroom I took off my clothes. I paused catching myself in the mirror. I studied my chest . I had layers and layers of cuts, bruises, scars, and burns. This made me think about how things seem to be slowly getting worse. Normally I get called in for a beating once a week sometimes twice, but this week I've been called in three times.

Its starting to take its toll. I don't feel well enough to even make it threw half the school day! A sharp knock on the door broke my thoughts," hurry up Pony you have school in 25 minuets." I saved those thoughts for later maybe I can drop by Athena's after school see what she thinks. I finished pulling on my clothes, and walked to the kitchen.

Everyone did their usual routine. Two- bit in front of the t.v. Watching Mickey with Chocolate cake. Steve and Soda at the table shoving it down their mouths, Johnny was at the table as well quietly eating. Darry stood at the counter with his plate and a cup of coffee. I have no clue where Dally is, most likely at buck sleeping of a hang over.

Silently I hopped that Two- bit or Steve go to school so I could catch a ride maybe, no I will sleep on the way. Darry handed me some cake. I sat next to Johnny at the table. He gave me a shy smile, " morning Pony."

I returned the smile ," g'morning Johnnycakes." I began to eat my cake. I glanced over at Johnny, remembering he went home last night. I checked for and sign of being hit or beat. I sigh thankfully not seeing any.

"Come on Johnny, Pony let's get going ," Two-bit said following Steve out the door. I put my plate in the sink, Johnny did the same. I called out a bye to my brothers as we left. Two-bit and Steve were already in the front seats of Steve's car by the time we got there. Johnny and I got in the back.

Steve started up the car as we started to drive. I leaned my head agents the window closing my eyes letting sleep come to me.

Next I was being shakes " hey Pony come on man we're here." I yawned and stretched a bit. I pulled open my door, and got out. Johnny rounded his side of the car and stood next to me. The others were waiting , then all four of us proceeded to the school building saying a good bye as we parted ways.

* * *

The day went by, nothing new happened. I went threw all my classes magically managed to stay awake and pay attention. After school I meet up with the other and told them I was going to a friends house to study for a big math test on Friday. Two-bit said he would pass the word to Darry for me.

Now I'm on my way to Athena's. I tried to make it threw the day but I really need her to bandage me up. That and I need to talk to her. I just hope she is home, she works at a near by children's clinic as a nurse. Most of the time she has Monday's off, but you never know.

rounding the corner onto her street, I shoved my hands in my jacket pockets. I picked up my pace when I saw her car in the drive way. When I was in front of her house I waisted no time to rush inside.

Athena was sitting on the couch reading a book when I walked in. She glanced up and put the book down. " Hey pony what are you doing here ?"

I plopped on the couch "Mr. Cade he got me again last night, I need you to-," I didn't get to finish cause she was already down the to get the first aid kit. I smiled that's Athena for you. I took of my jacket and pulled off my shirt wanting her to look at my ribs first.

She came back in and sat next to me and put the first aid kit on the floor, much like a few nights ago. "Why didn't you come last night?"

I sigh knowing this would come up. "I thought I could tough it out alone, and I didn't want to wake you up again."

She frowned at me and pulled me into a hug " oh baby, I don't care if you wake me from the dead, I'll always help you when you need it."

I returned the hug," Thanks Athy." She pulled back smiling and continued with my ribs, and other cuts.

" He burned you! Again!" She looked outraged at my new burn in my inner elbow.

I shrugged " yeah, no big deal. I rather me then Johnny."

She looked up at my from the burn, " you've got a good heart you know that? I've never met anyone willing to take a hit for their best friend before you. A heart of gold, I think that's what I love most about you Pony"

I grinned " aww shoot I ain't that great," I waved her off. The look in her eyes said she wanted to say something else but instead she went back to cleaning the burn.

"Your right you have terrible posture it's not even funny," she laughed.

I glared playfully " hey! You leave the way I sit and stand alone!" She laughed some more.

after that went on slowly I did my homework, Athena made us dinner, meatloaf. The we loaded up in Athena's car so I could go home. Then I remembered my question from this morning. "Hey Athena?"

She Gave me a side ways glance," yeah?"

" Do you think this deal is getting worse? Like the beatings are getting to be more often."

she turned at a green light," I don't know, I know what you talking about, this is the third time in the past few days. Maybe it will blow over just give it some time honey ."

I nodded I'll give it time to blow over like she said, I'm just worn from not sleeping a lot lately. Yeah thats it I'm tired! We pulled up into the drive way , Athena looked at me. " If your ever that hurt and don't come to me I'll beat the snot outta you, savvy?"

I nodded " yes Darry."

She shook her head " go to bed you look tired, love."

I smiled, honestly Athena worries too much. " Mkay," I said as she leaned over and kissed my cheek. I kissed her cheek and got out, walking up the steps, I waved as she drove off.

I walked inside, everyone was watching Mickey, well save for Darry who was reading the paper. "Hey guys"

Two-bit glanced up at me and grinned " who's the lucky broad that won your heart?"

I blinked " huh?" I put a hand on my cheek where Athena kissed me and pulled it back staring at my palm. It was red, like, like Athena's lip cheek heat up as I realize what Two- bit meant. I put two and two together and smirked.

_So this is your revenge huh? For me not running to you last night? Embarrass me will ya? Don't worry dear Athena I'll get even with you, just watch._

I could feel a bubble of laughter from my stomach. " I'll get you for this one _love__," _I said. Then I left to my room ignoring the confused faces from the gang.

* * *

**Tada done ~ **

**I even threw in a Pony and Athena moment in their kinda to explain their relationship. Please know there will be no Pony/Athena in here. It says that he sees her ONLY as a mother figure!**

**ok leave a review if you want and thanks to all other readers and reviews ^_^ V bye**


	7. There's no way

**New chapter C: ok this one is special though! Why? Well because...( pause for effect ) It's in Johnnycakes P.O.V !**

**Ok now get excited cause I am !**

**Don't own any thing except Athena **

* * *

I was in a clear white room. I wondered were I was or how I got here. Why was I here anyway? I looked around not seeing anyone. I wondered for a moment if this was a joke pulled by one of the gang. Then again they wouldn't do this, or even come up with such an idea. Besides what was the pun?

I heard a thump, causing me to jump. What was that? I look around again, then finally I saw a lump on the floor. Once again I looked around to see if anyone would come. Nope, no sign of life. Slowly I walked towards the lump. I was curious what was this thing on the floor? Why was it there?

When I got there I paled, at what it was. No who it was.

_Ponyboy..._

I dropped to my knees next to him. His face was covered in bruises, scars, burns, and cuts. His body was no better. Bruises flowered everywhere, if I didn't know better I would think he had purple skin. He doesn't, no one does.

I gripped his shoulders shaking him " Pony, pony what happened?! Who did this ?" My mind came to the first conclusion, socs. They were always beating up on us, but this this is too far. Worse then me last spring.

His eyes fluttered open, looking at me. I could tell he was having a hard time focusing on me or anything for that mater. " Johnny," he whispered so soft I had a hard time understanding.

"Yeah buddy it's me, lets get you home so Darry can look at ya ," I said grabbing his arm softly.

he shook his head, "no."

I paused looking at him," why?"

He didn't answer he just looked me in the eye. " Tell Darry and Soda I love 'em. They were good brothers, now it's just them they gotta stick together now. And tell the gang I love them too. I am so happy we got to grow up together," He said softly.

Realization his me like a ton if bricks. I shook my head no he can't think that he's gunna... "Don't say that Pony! Your going to be fine! Your just a little hurt, nothing to bad Darry will fix you up good as new!" I was lying he knew that, but he didn't say anything.

He frowned and reached a hand up to my face, I looked. When did I start to cry? " I did it for you Johnny. I don't regret it either."

" Did what? What did you do for me ?"

"All part of the deal, go on now be safe and happy." Then I watched as his eye lids close and the last bit of life from his face vanished.

"No," I whispered. " No no no! Pony wake up!" I shook his shoulders frantically " Wake up man! Don't do this ," my voice cracked at tears streamed down my face. " please, please don't do this. Your suppose to get out of this place! How can you do it if your dead?"

Next the seen changed, I was standing in front of a building. My hands jammed in my pockets. I dressed in all black. From the inside I could hear sobs. Pitiful endless sobs. Hesitantly I put my hand on the door knob.

Should I go in? The sobs got louder and began to sound more desperate. I finally gave in, I was going to find out why that person was sobbing so loud. I twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

the sight I saw was very unwelcoming. The Gang was there, everyone except Pony. Soda was in Darry's arms crying his heart out. Darry sobbed as well just not as loud a Soda. Both were in black.

Two-bit had silent tears going down his face. Dally and Steve had faces of defeat and hopelessness. Funny, I never thought I would see such an expression on Dallas Winston. They all turned to me.

"Hey Johnny, you made it," Soda said wiping his eyes.

"What's going on guys? What happened?"

Darry frowned " I know it's hard, you guys were close but you can't pretend it didn't happen."

" what?"

" We miss Pony too, but it's harder for you we know. With that deal and him dying in your arms but we are here for you Johnnycakes."

The world spun as I remembered, Pony all beat up. The horrible image will forever be stick in my mind. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a wooden box. I swayed a bit when I realized what was inside that box. Pony's body.

I made my way over to the box. The lid was open I peaked inside, he looked the same only difference was a black tux now on him. To the side I saw a remembrance paper.

_Here lay Ponyboy M. Curtis, beaten to death by..._ My eyes widen there's no way! Just can't be! _Anthony Cade. _My breathing picked up. No it just can't be. He would never, wait yes he would this is Ponyboy Curtis! The kid with a heart so big he'd save a soc even if it cost his life.

The world spun and colors faded, last I heard was voices calling my name before darkness.

* * *

I shot up in my bed, gasping. My eyes searched around frantically, I was in my room. I panted glancing around, the sun shining through the window. I waisted no time I jumped out of bed and got dressed. I didn't care if my dad cam in and beat me. I had one goal on my mind.

Find Pony and prove that that was nothing but a dream. My imagination getting the best of me.

I left the house not once running into my folks. This I was thankful for, I don't really need to get beat up right now. Another thing I was thankful for was how close my house was to the Curtis house. Within minuets their house came into view, and within seconds I was standing at their door step. I opened the door quietly in case anyone was still asleep.

"Hiya Johnnycakes," Sodapop greeted happily. I nodded, if soda was happy that's more of a relief, If Pony was really de-gone Soda would be a constant mess. Darry peaked his head from the kitchen doorway.

"Hey Johnny, Soda breakfast is done. Come on Johnny you can have some too." Soda nodded and dragged us both into the kitchen. Me heart pounded, why didn't Darry tell Soda to go wake up Ponyboy? Oh no it can't be true! he can't really be gone! Stepping into the Kitchen My heart dropped at the sight of no Pony.

Tears well up No! That dream was so well it was true!How long has he been gone? The days are so blurry it feels like he was just here Yesterday. I heard the door slam as the gang came in laughing and joking. How can they be happy at a time like this? Or has everyone passed grieving? Has it been that long? Wow when you depressed time flies, huh and I thought that was only when you had fun.

"Good morning guys,"I heard a voice from the other room, that made freeze.

"Morning Pony,"the guys said in union

I held my breath as I heard footsteps coming into the room.I watched the door way carefully. I sigh as Pony came into view, "morning Darry, Soda, Johnny."

Soda spun around and looked at his little brother "Hey Pony, you look kinda tired." I had to agree, he had light bags under his eyes and his face was pale.

He shook his head "I'm fine, I just got lost in studying last night and went to bed late,"he looked at me and smiled. "How are you Johnny?"

"Fine,"I mumbled.

he smiled "That's good"

I nodded, feeling more at ease, then I realized how impossible that sounded. There is no way My dad would ever get a hold of Pony in the first place. Second that he would never make a deal that stupid, even if it would help me out. Yeah there's no way.

* * *

**Done, So how did you like it in Johnny p.o.v? Was he too ooc? Did you hate it, or like it?**

**lately I've been thinking about how crappy this story seems to me. I mean Pony is really ooc,or well to me he is. And I know I have bad grammar spelling and punctuation. So should I drop it? Delete the whole story? I dunno you tell me.**

** chick1966 Athena is 22 so she isn't really a teenager and Maybe ;)**

** FaLlen ANGels Thanks for the Idea, I can already think of a way to fit that into the story C:**


	8. Two words

**Alright you talked me into keeping this story. I figure Pony's oocness is cause of the relationship him and Athena have is a playful yet loving one. So I suppose I could keep this story. That and it's really fun to wright (: Oh yeah in this chapter will have a time skip and be back to Pony's p.o.v**

** Still Don't own a th****ing**

* * *

Days passed, those days turned to weeks. Those weeks passed, turning to months. Soon a whole three months passed. I got called everyday, no joke. I was a mess, I had deep circles under my eyes, I was pale, I didn't even try and come up with good excuses for my injuries. Athena's worried herself sick over me many times. I feel bad about it to. I tell her I'll be fine, and I will be. Every time I walk to that house, I tell myself its all for Johnny. I also try and convince myself things aren't getting worse, that I'm just tired. Really super tired.

Once again I find myself wondering if I could believe in my lies. Just once, even if it's only for a minuet of two.

I sigh closing my eyes, I expect Soda to come in any minuet. He and the whole gang are worried. I mean I would too, your buddy goes to bed one night cut clean. Then you wake up he's all beat up and sick looking. Not to mention The fact I've almost passed out in front of them, due to pain three times. I always find a way to stay awake.

I'm fine, I tell myself, perfectly fine. I heard the door open, I tense up for a moment. I've also gotten jumpy. I was never like this before, ok well maybe at the very beginning when the deal started, but I calmed down after a while. Well I guess getting beat everyday can do that. I heard a soft voice, "Pony, time to get up." It's Soda, I have school today, yet I don't want to go.I want to stay home and sleep. At the same time I don't want to get behind on my class work. So many ups and downs.

"I'm not gunna eat breakfast,"I mumble tiredly. Sometimes I'll skip meals just to sleep a little. It's a bad habit, but I'm just so Tired, I can't really find a reason to care anymore. With out looking I know Soda, has a frown of concern. I want to tell him I'm fine, but all that comes out is a yawn.

I hear him walk out of the room. I feel myself begin to drift asleep, but I'm stopped when I heard two foot steps enter the room. Great he got Darry to come wake me up. I open an eye lazily,and stair at my brothers. Darry kneels down on my side of the bed, "Pony," He says softly, which wakes me up some at that tone. The tone he uses when someone is hurt or sick.

"Yeah?"

He glances at Soda the at me. He licks his lips, "On a scale of one to ten how tired are you?"

I blink at the question. Why was he asking me? Have I really been so tired looking that he has to ask? "twelve,"I whisper. I didn't want to make them worry, but I'm just so tired and I want to curl up and sleep forever.

his eyebrows knit together in worry, "Ok why don't you stay home and catch up on your sleep, ok Pony?"

I blink again, Darry the brother that hates me, just gave me permission to skip school to sleep? I want to say no, so I don't get behind, but all that comes out is a tired yawn and a "Tell one of the gang to get my makeup work please?"

Soda messed up my hair and say softly "Sure honey."

They leave the room, and I hear them and the gang in the other room. "Do You think he's coming down with something Dar?"

I can almost imagine Darry shaking his head "No, well maybe,I'm not sure. I do know its not normal to be that tired all the time. It worries me." Darry worried about me? Ha! Yeah right, he's just saying that for soda!

"Should someone stay here for the day?"

"No I think he'll be fine."

They continue to talk I try and listen but the sound of everyones voices pulls me deeper and deeper into sleep.

* * *

When I wake up next someone is shaking my shoulders. I'm still tired but not that bad I open my eyes and gasp. "Wh-what are you doing here ?!" Standing in front of me is none other than Anthony Cade.

Question flood my mind. What is he doing here? How did he get here? How does he know where I even live? My questions stop at a sudden blow to my stomach. "You think you could get away playing sick day huh?"

I shook my head, working on my emotionless mask. my mind is all mixed up and I feel dizzy, so it's not working all to well. He shakes me roughly, the world spins.

Pain takes its lead, punches, kick, insults, and anything you can think of. It's when he had me thrown into the corner of my room, bleeding and bruised that changes the whole deal forever.

As if by magic, the door slams open. We both freeze, shock, fear, and absolute worry pump threw my veins. I feel my world falling apart, everything's over all over. All I can think is that I'm screwed. Theirs man that has my collar in a death grip glaring at me as if I was the Devil will kill me, and when he's done with me he'll go after Johnny.

Johnny...

Oh man I really fucked up this time, not only am I going to get hurt so is Johnny. Not only did I put my life on the line I put Johnny's on the line as well. A small part of me says he was already on death row, I just delayed it. That is the part that says I'm a good person. That's also the part in charge of lying to me most of the time.

I don't care about anything anymore, all I can think is a way to save Johnny. I remember from a Sherlock Holmes book I read once the one where he finally meets professor moradi when he said:

_" I would gladly except my own in the safety of the general or the public."_

I guess that's kinda what got me into this deal I the first place. I would take a hit if Johnny would be happier. A voice snaps me from the thoughts "WHAT THE FUCK?! Get away from him you son of a bitch!"

I wince at the anger in that voice. I know it's not directed to me but still I wouldn't want to get in his line of fire. I'm instantly dropped on the floor with a sharp thud. I gasp at the pain it causes my ribs.

I look at the door way and swallow thickly my eyes meeting his. Eyes full of rage and confusion stair deep into mine. My now at this moment lost and confused puppy dog eyes. Something flashes threw them its gone before I figure out what it is. A bunch of words get mixed up in my mind. Only two stand out, a name to be exact.

Dallas. Winston.

* * *

**Ahhh Dally knows! Dally knows! Oh my gosh! Panic! * runs around in circles freaking out * **

**I also don't own Sherlock holms. **

**REVIEW!**


	9. Promise me

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! thanks for all the Reviews! I love each and single one of them C:! Thank you all! it makes me so happy(:(:(:(:**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

My heart slammed agents my rib cage, like a prisoner trying to get free from it cell. My mind still only focused on that name our eyes still locked together. Than it happened so fast.

Dally sent a punch to Mr. Cade, who growled at him. While I was still on the floor freaking out. I watch them sending punches to each other. An all out fight. Screaming and yelling along with it. Then I realized it. Dally was getting hurt. He was getting beaten up because of me.

I'm sure he was fine and could handle it on his own. Still I didn't like knowing it was my fault knowing a buddy got pounded. I jumped up and clung to Anthony's back screaming for them to stop.

Like always no one listened to me. Instead I was grabbed by the back of my collar and thrown back into the closet door. I don't really know what happened after that, except a sharp pain in my head and both of them freezing and looking at me, before a world of darkness.

When I came to, I was laying in bed. Dally was sitting in the desk chair pulled to my side of the bed. His arms crossed a heavy scowl on his face. I blinked trying to remember what happened. I really wish hadn't.

My stomach gave a violent jerk, I shot up a hand clamped over my mouth. Dally caught on and grabbed the waist basket by the bed, putting it under as I emptied my stomach. I continued to vomit until nothing was left.

"Did you tell everyone already?" Oh the one thing I dreaded. I leaned back agents the the head board,I sigh waiting for him to say yes he called the whole gang, and everyone was on the way. I feel tears bubble up,I refuse to let them fall. Not in front of Dallas. I failed. Everyone, I failed them all Johnny and I will be killed and its all my fault.

"No," I hear those words my heart swells with hope. I swallow deeply, " I want to know what's going on first." For once I am thankful for Dally's habit to always need to know before everyone else. "Then I'll tell." My heart drops. Dizzily I look at him, of course he will tell, but maybe I've go a chance, if I explain he'll let it go and I'll be home free.

"No Dally you can't tell anyone! He'll kill us! He will it ain't a bluff," I cry out.

"The hell he will,"He hisses. "Bad enough he got Johnny, now you? Not a chance I'll let this go on for either one of you. Now Ponyboy you tell me what the fuck is going on or I'll call everyone this minuets!"

I gulp, I feel my self pale as I explain. I say everything. All of it, from the time at the park when I was nine, to meeting Athena when I was ten, now the past three months. "Please Dally don't tell!" I feel tears slide down my face, I don't even care if I'm crying in front Of the worlds toughest hood. He just can't tell! "He would kill Johnny and I both, and anyone that gets in the way. Please don't be the reason so any good people die!" I choke back a sob, I can't take this. It's too much. My head hurts from getting hit, I still feel like puking my guts out, And worst of all I'm acting like a big cry baby in front Of Dallas Winston!

He stays quite, it makes me worry. Next he gets up to leave, I beg him to stop. He doesn't listen, I scream for him to come back. Its hopeless I know it, I pull my legs up and bury my face in my knees, sobbing my heart. At this point I don't care if I seem weak. Damn it I'm sad, so I'm going to let everyone know I'm sad! The door opens. "Ponyboy," I hear Dally's voice, instead of harsh and cold, it's ...soft and dare I say comforting. No not that something else, I'm not sure but not comforting. Dallas Winston does not do comfort.

I lift My face Dally is standing in the door way holding an ice pack, he walks back to his chair and gives me the pack. "Put this on your head, When you hit the door knob It left a nasty bump." I don't dare defy him, I do as told."What does it matter if everyone else knows? I know, what difference will it make?"

"With so many people knowing there is a bigger chance of them getting in the mix. Ya know, even just you knowing is dangerous, Cause then you'll want to stop it."

"Then why not just kill the people that know?"

"It would hurt you guys more, That's what you get for being a nosy."

He nodded, we we're both quite, Dally thinking this over. I was worrying that Dal would tell. "I won't tell."

I looked at him "What?"

"And I won't get in the mix, but now, I expect you to tell me everything from now on. That means every time you go to that house. The times you go to...Athena? And such." My heart fluttered with relief, he won't tell or get involved. Although I have to tell him everything like it or not. A small price to pay if you ask me. "I also trust you to tell me if things go to far."

I looked down messing with the blanket. " yeah sure." I know I can't say how bad things get, especially when it comes to Dally maybe telling.

"Look at me." I glanced up at him. "Promise me, that you'll tell me. Or I'll tell Darry and Soda." It's weird why he's treating me like- oh no! I've turned into a puppy! Ok well in Dally's eyes.

"Don't start treating me like a lost puppy," I mumbled. That's Athena's job anyway.

He snorted," sure kid, but I'm serious promise me."

I sigh " yeah I promise I'll tell you." I can't shake the feeling later I'm really going to hate myself for saying that. He nodded then ran a hand through his hair.

" Man if your brothers find out I sure as hell ain't itching to get my head kicked in ." I couldn't help but grin.

* * *

**sorry to all of you who wanted the whole gang to know, don't worry they find out in a few chapters ;) and dally meets Athena! **

**Review!**


	10. Nice to meet you

**Chapter 10 yay!double digits baby! Oh yeah party! Ok enough of my nerdy breakdown, thank you again to all reviews, I still love them C:! SO I changed it a bit, instead of just Dally meeting Athena its the gang. I hope that's ok. Also they don't find out about the deal though, that's real soon though(: **

**Still sitting here wishing I owned the outsiders :( Oh well I guess... On with the show ! :)**

* * *

The week went on, and I can tell you it sucked! Not only did the beatings get worse now that Dally knows, but Dal now has me on some kinda invisible chain! I mean sure I told Mr. Cade Dally wouldn't get involved, he really didn't care that Dally knew anyway. Just the fact he blew his own cover. That _he_ messed up. So yeah I had to go to Athena's every night this week._  
_

Now for the invisible chain, now I hate that even more. So now Dally demands that I tell him where I am every second of the day. Not only is it very annoying and agitating, but its so, un-Dally like. I mean what happened to the Dally that didn't care if you got hurt? Didn't care about anyone other then himself and Johnny. Well I guess that's what happens when someone find outs, the only reason that your pal ain't beaten to death is your other pal is taking a real bad beating. Even then I don't like it.

So now, today Friday, we,re all waiting on Darry to go to the drive in. Everyone is going even Darry, who said he would go having the night off and all. So now we have to wait for him to get here from work. Everyones doing their normal, Watching Mickey, playing cards, fighting, and I'm out side with Johnny passing a weed back and forth enjoying the sunset.I cold feel him stairing at me, I turned my head to look at him. he continued to stair finally I said, "Uhm, Johnny?"

" What's up lately Pony? You seem different ," he said softly.

I stiffened, I gasp softly. " Nothing ," my voice was shaky, I tried my best to hide it. Still I knew Johnny heard it.

"Liar. Now tell me, you and Dal both. What happened Pony? And why can't you tell me?"

I shook my head," no Johnny don't - don't worry about it. Just something that happened with the soc's." I hated lying to Johnny, hell any of the gang. Like burning a whole in my heart. Like in a way I was betraying them, and I didn't like it at all.

Now he stiffened and looked at me sharply," what happened?"

" Earlier this week when I was sick, you remember ? Anyway well they snuck in to the house and beat me up, then Dally came in .Just freaked us both our that's all. Ok well just meet, Dally don't freak out ." Even I admit that's a bad lie.

"Do your brothers know," he ask sharply.

"No Johnny, its fine I'm ok promise." He looked at me and was about to say something than Darry's truck pulled in. "It's fine really,"I whispered. Darry came up the steps.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Darry," we said together. He grinned and walked inside. I flicked the bud of the cigarette and followed with Johnny inside. Everyone was getting ready, throwing on shoes, and what not.

Soda looked up at us "You two ready?" I nodded for both of us, he grinned and ruffled my hair, I swatted at his arm and I soothed my hair back into place. He laughed at me, I sigh.

"Ready? Lets go," Darry said. We then, all followed him out the door. We decided to walk to the nightly double, one no room in the truck, two no one wanted to drive. When we got there, of course with Darry along we paid. No way he would let us sneak in, well maybe if he was brain dead, even the I think it still might be no.

Turns out the movie we watch was Superman! Ha imagine how Two-bit was really bugging Darry, well along with Soda and Steve to join in every now and then. Other than that it was normal, aside from when Two-bit burnt himself with his smoke, ( I found it both funny and tragic) the night was normal.

Well until half way threw the movie I was sitting enjoying the movie. Superman was rescuing Louis lane, again, then all of a sudden I feel a weight on my shoulder. And a dark voice saying "That's it boy, your done. Deals off!" I swear it sounded so much like , I jumped and fell off my chair. Panting, sweat dribbling down my face. Heart pounding a million beats per second. All I heard was a girl's laugh.

Slowly I looked up, "Damn it! I hate you Athena Lavendez!"

She stood her head thrown back laughing. The gang looked so confused I would have laughed, but that fall really hurt. I stood up brushing off the little bit of looked at me a cocky smirk handing on her lips, " Two for flinching!" She punched my arm twice. I winced when she hit a bruise.

She grinned and slung a arm over my shoulder. Then we sat back down, her in the chair next to mine.

"So kitty whats new?"

My eye twiched "I will put up with all your other pet names, but do. Not. Call. Me. kitty! I believe we went over this!" I hate when she calls me that. Being called "kitty" is just so, so unmanly!

she giggled " I know , anyway who is that?"

" People I know duh! And you claim to be smart geez Athena your losing it woman."

she smacked my arm, I winced. She caught it and leaned in " what's the matter sweetheart or are you just jumpy?" The concern in her voice was very evident.

I shook my head," I just got a bruise there."

Her fist clenched, her eyes narrowed. She got like this now, I guess cause things got worse. I put a hand on her shoulder, kinda like an I'm fine gesture. She glanced at me relaxing. "sorry, still who are they ," she straightened up pointing at the gang.

I snorted " My brothers and Gang. Darry, Two bit, Steve, Soda, Dallas , and Johnny."

She looked at me " like as in-," I cut her off.

" Yea those are Dally and Johnny." Her mouth made a small "o." I nodded And we went back to the movie. I really liked this movie. Superman was my favorite super hero. Not just cause Darry, well that kinda. Also because he was originally made in World War I as a way of saying everything would be ok.

So I guess you could say when at time like this I think of Superman, as cheesy as it sounds. " Pony ," Athena said.

" Yes?"

" your weird ..."

" So are you."

* * *

After the movie we were walking to the exit. Turns out the reason Athena was here because her older sister Aphrodite was in town and she was hiding from her. I don't blame her I don't like Aphrodite, she was mean and stuck up.

" alright honey see you," she said right before we parted ways.

I nodded " yeah 'later' or well hmm not sure, soon." I was never sure at times if I would need to go see Athena until a while after deciding if I could stand her of not.

She gave me a look that said 'don't come I dare you' " Aphrodite is there so I dunno..." The look now said 'that's no excuse you know it.' sigh " fine! But if she finds out its your fault!"

She shook her head and kissed me forehead "three things dear, one be safe, two do not do anything stupid, three I love you ."

My eyes narrowed normally I don't care if she kisses me, but this is just like kitty. In front of the gang makes it unmanly! She smirked " I'll get you for this ." She laughed walking off.

"Ciao!"

I sigh, I swear sometimes I think Athena's five not twenty-two. I began to walk home. Everyone followed, "So Pony, how do you know her?"

I glanced at Two-bit " She helped me one time after I got beat up," I explained. Eyes narrowed, Dally glanced at me. I frowned, over the week things changed. To dally I wasn't Darry and Soda's kid brother. Or a lost puppy that was still Johnny. No I was like a little kid, that he tried to keep out of trouble. " I'm fine it was a long time ago let it go."

They nodded and continued walking, Dally and I trailed behind them. "So that was the Athena you told me about."

I nodded " she's real nice, so uh yeah." I looked around awkwardly I could go for a smoke but I left my pack at home. I made a note to get one when we got ther.

"So do you have to go in tonight?"

i shrugged " yeah, I'm kinda just expected to go now. No more calls so I guess."

"You guys were talking about her sister or something right?" I nodded, he hesitated then said " come to bucks, I'll help bandage you up the best I can." I stared in shock. Did Dallas Winston toughest hood ever, offer to help? Ok this is a dream, I know it.

Still even a dream you don't say no to Dally. " ok"

* * *

**I don't like this chapter =_= oh well you tell me what you think. ideas welcome (: **

**review!**


	11. trouble

**Ah hah! I finally got it figured out , I've had some authors block lately but finally I got this chapter Planned out :3 ok this chapter will be in Dally's P.O.V ! Yes yay! Im excited too (:**

**I don't own a thing, happy 11th chapter :D **

* * *

It wasn't suppose to be like this. I wasn't suppose to find out in the first place. A part of me is glad I did anyway. I mean Pony was what nine when this started ? Damn That's just... Wow. And that monster ( I can't call him a man) it's all his fault. He got Johnny for a while that's all I knew.

Then on Monday, oh glory Ponyboy too! The funny thing is Johnny would be dead if not for the beatings Pony takes. From what I can tell Pony's beating are worse then what Johnny gets.

Right now I'm in my " room" waiting for Pony to get here from that house. I can tell you I ain't itching to see the kid all beat up and bruised. Maybe I should have never told him to come here, let him go to Athena's. No I should never have gotten involved to start with! Never should have gone to the Curtis house. Never gone into their room. Never should have gotten in to that fight with that monster.

Then a small voice told it was better I knew. That if I didn't Pony would be all alone, even if he was for most of it. Something tells me were still really far from the end. That if I didn't know could have been dead, beaten in his room from that guy. That in the end I did good.

Then I realize Dallas Winston does not do good. Dallas Winston does not help people. No sir, I don't. Then again I don't care about people, but finding out flicked on the "caring" switch .

I don't think I could ever forget the feelings I got walking in to that room. Seeing Pony curled up in a corner getting all beat up by that guy. The panic I felt when Ponyboy slumped to the floor knocked out from hitting his head on the closet door knob. That only made my anger grow like a wild fire. After I had pushed out of my way rushing to Pony, yelling for him to get out. Along with a threat of killing him later.

Picking up Pony and laying him on the bed. And sitting on the chair lost and tangled in my own mixed up thoughts. I did know one thing, now I had two people to look out for. Johnny and Pony.

We had made an agreement I was to know everything from that point on. He agreed fairly simple.

My thoughts are stopped short when my door opens, I look up. It's Pony, he doesn't look to bad, a few cuts and bruises here and there. Nothing I can't handle. "Hey kid," I say.

" Hey Dal," he responds softly.

I pull out the first aid kit buck has, " have a seat," I tell him getting out bandages. He sits on the bed, awkwardly fiddling with a lose string on his shirt. He glances around the room nervously. I almost laugh, it's just so...so...childish.

" Uhm Dally?" I snap from my thoughts.

" Yeah?"

" Thanks ." I nod, that just reminds me how he doesn't deserve this. He was to good for any of this. Not just the deal, but being a greaser and being looked down on. True I never really payed an attention to it till this past week. As the week went on the reasons just grew. A part of me always knew that the kid was to good for any of this, That was the part I hardly payed attention to. I apply band-aids and gauze to the places needed. "Done," I say.

"Well uh, I've got a cut on my side so..."

I nod, "Let me see." He glances at me licking his lips nervously. "Come on Pony I don't have all day."

He nods, "Don't freak out." He slowly pulls off his shirt, I feel anger bubble up inside me. I see every cut, scar, and bruise on him. I take a deep breath and work on that cut. I remind myself not to freak out. Pony is already uneasy about me knowing, lets not give him another thing to stress about. I can't help but think of Athena, how does she act about this? I'm trying to act like she would as best as I can to make this easier for both of us. So Pony's not so freaked out. He looks really freaked out, I bet he's worried. This made me feel like I'm failing.

"Why do you even deal with this,"I finally ask the question on my mind.

"For-."

"No why did you even say yes in the first place? I know for Johnny, and all but really you would go to the extent of getting beat? Believe me I would do anything to help him, but this..." I had to know. Its been bugging me all week. I couldn't figure it out, and nothing bugged me more then not being able to figure stuff out.

"Well he said he would kill Johnny, so I had too."

"Didn't every cross your mind it was a bluff? If he's as smart as you say he is, he knows better then to kill someone!"

His eyes narrow, "Well geez Dal, I really didn't think that, cause really what 9 year old does?"

I rolled my eyes at his sassy little attitude. "So that's what it was, you not using your head. Like always.

His eyes narrowed dangerously, "Oh well _sorry _Dallas, I didn't mean to help Johnny! You know I should have done what you would have! Fuck it! He dies he dies, ain't my problem! I really didn't try to burden you while trying to save a buddy,"he yelled face red with anger. I realized I had taken I a little overboard with what I said. Pony was right, he really was just trying to help Johnny. I would have done the same if I was him at that time.

"Pony..."

"No! Forget it! I'm leaving,"With that he yanked his shirt away from my hands and marched out slamming the door. I sat on the bed, Hating myself for what I did.

* * *

**Pony P.O.V**

I marched angrily home. A part of me felt bad for yelling at Dallas. He really was only trying to help, and he doesn't understand what's going on. I guess I hoped he would understand like Athena. Now that I think I was out of my mind for that. This was Dallas Winston, he wasn't soft and sweet. He told you to jump, you don't ask unless you want a nice new black eye.

I sigh really felling bad now. I wanted to go back and apologize, but I figure Dally might be mad so I'll talk to him tomorrow. I reached into my pocket pulling out a lighter and a smoke. I lit the weed shoving the lighter in my pocket again. I took a deep puff. I blew out the smoke in a sigh. Today was a bad day.

Turning the corner to my street, I look at the pavement. I make my way up the steps. Opening the door and closing it quietly, in case someones on the couch.

"Hello Ponyboy, where have you been this evening,"I froze at the sound of Darry's voice.

Fact: worst day of my life, most likely my last too

* * *

**Bleh short chapter!**

**What do you think? Did Dal come out ok? I hope so...**

**Ok now real important question your going to hate me for this but... any ideas about how the gang find out? I've had a few ideas but none of them really work out to well. **

**tell me in a review.**


	12. One problem solved

**New chapter hazar! Hahah hazar such a funny word! ok any way back to the point. Thanks you all so much for reviews they were awesome and really helpful so I can't thank you enough. (: **

** I don't own a thing.**

* * *

I swallowed nervously as I turned to face both my brothers standing by the lamp. Darry in his chair, Soda standing next to him some what sitting/leaning on the chair's arm. Darry looked beyond pissed and angry. Soda more or less looked worried and concerned. "So pony mind telling us where you went? Cause Soda over here wakes up and your not in bed, the he wakes me to see if I know, and this is goind to shock you silly but I didn't know either. So here we are worried like crazy, wondering where you are!" He voice would get louder and more tensed up after each sentence.

I racked my mind trying to come up with an excuse. Cause I can't just say I went to Johnny's got beat up then to bucks where Dally tried to bandage me up till we got into a fight. "I-I um I don't know." Nice, how the hell an you not know where you've been for 4 hours? I guess Darry thought so too cause he jumped up yelling the exact same thing. I couldn't help but flashed to 's yelling. _ No, _I thought _ Darry and I have fight b-b-but he wouldn't. He would never..._

"Answer me Ponboy where in the blue blazes where you!I can't even call the cops or you'd be thrown in a boys home so fast your head would spin," Ahh the infamous line. The threat of being separated Darry doesn't care, he only likes Soda. He would only care if Soda got taken away. As for me it would just be much easier if I was out of the way.

A thought hit me, The most common reason for a teen too sneak out. "I was at a party, I knew you wouldn't let me go so I went with out permission. I know It was stupid and dangerous believe me its been eating at me all night. Darry and Soda I'm sorry." I figure if I threw in a 'I-felt- really- bed- all -night - and -had no- fun ' line it would be easier.

Like always luck is never on my side.

Darry's face turned a dangerous shade of red. I gulped, "A PARTY?! A PARTY! WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IF THE COPS SHOWED UP!?"

"They didn't though!" I didn't want to do this. I already had one fight to night and I don't want to add to it.

I guess Soda heard my thoughts or something cause he said, "Leave 'im alone Dar, he's probably tired. Come on Pony lets get to bed." Oh thank you Soda your my hero!

Unfortunately I was the only one who wanted to go with Soda's plan cause Darry snapped at him. "You shut up, I'm sick and tired of you sticking up for him!"

Ok its one thing to yell at me, but my brother ... No one and stress that no one yells at my brother and gets away with it! "Don't you dare yell at him," I hissed with so much venom even I was shocked. What happened just made my deepest fear come true.

Darry spun around hitting me. He hit me so hard it knocked me to the floor. We froze. I sat there in shock. No no no NO! I can take being hit at Johnny's but here? My home the place where everyone comes to be safe? Images flashed threw my mind, all those times I got hit or beat. I put Darry in Mr. Cades spot however. I felt myself pale. I- I- I can't do that! I'd go insane! Kill myself or something!

"Oh gosh! Ponyboy! I'm sorry! I swear I didn't mean it ," Darry pleaded. Funny he sounded like he meant it. Well one things confirmed Darry does hate me. no doubt in my mind.I slowly stood and looked at Darry as he started to come close to me. I freaked out.

"NO! G-g-get away! Please don't -don't hurt me!"I really didn't mean to say that. I know despite how much Darry hates me he would never bring any pain to me. I could tell the look of fear and disbelief in his eyes. Fear and disbelief that his kid brother could now forever fear and hate him. No not forever ,not hate. I may have a slight fear for a while.

I walked to my room, when I got there I started to pack some clothes. I was going to Athena's, only for the night though. I know this will hurt Darry even more, but its too much here. To tense I'll come back tomorrow, err later today? I don't know I really can't focus on anything right now other than going to Athena's. The door creaked open. "Pony? What are you doing?!"

I looked over my shoulder at Soda,"I'm sorry Soda I can't stay here tonight. I'm going to a friends house for tonight, I'll be back later." I went back to packing.

"Pony, you know Darry didn't mean too right? he-he was just worried about ya..." Then I realized it wasn't just Darry it was everything. Dally, The Cade house, My brothers catching me out late. It was all making my head spin.

I sigh deeply, "I know, that's not why,well all of it. Just its been too much lately I need a break Soda. Please understand, its not just Darry,"I said slinging my bag over my shoulder, and walking out of the room. Darry stood outside the door when I opened it. In all honesty he looked scared to death, like he wanted to curl up and cry. I felt guilt strike my like a lightning bolt.

"Pony, I'm sorry I swear! Please, please don't go," He tried to hide it, but I could hear the cracks in his voice. I felt more guilt Darry, my big brother super man for crying out loud! May just actually cry, for me the brother he doesn't even like! _He just doesn't word to get 'round and Soda taken away,_ a voice inside my head sneered. I closed trying to block a new forming head ache.

I continued to walk to the door ,"Pony," Darry begged.

I looked at him, might as well try and make him feel better, after all I would never be able to live with myself if I made Darry _cry!_ "Darry it's not your fault, I promise. I love you big brother."

I saw the smile tug at his lips. I use to tell Darry and Soda I loved them all the time, but after mom and dad died, I just couldn't say it with out thinking of them. " I love you too kid brother, please be safe." I froze, I am a complete idiot! I am totally blind, all this time Darry really did love me! Hell he even said it! all the times he would yell at, really he was just looking out for me.

It all made since Darry was just like a helicopter parent. Scared to lose me!

I dropped my bag, chasing after Darry's retreating back. I jumped on when I was close enough He stumbled a bit, from my weight. "I'm sorry!" I felt tears build up in my eyes. " I'm so so sorry. Sorry for sneaking out. sorry for not listening. Sorry for being stupid,"I mumbled threw my tears. Darry pulled me off his back, I held my breath thinking he would push me away, I was wrong. Next I knew two strong my arms wrapped around me.

"Shh Pony its fine, don't cry babe. " I sniffed wiping my eyes. His thumb caught one tear falling from my eyes "We'll talk in the morning you need sleep." With out a word he scooped my up. I gasped at my side, biting my lip. Darry looked down at me . "What's wrong?"

"That Party, I kinda fell and jot a nasty cut. A friend at the party looked at it and cleaned it up. I'm fine." Even on my half asleep state I can still lie good.

Not much happened after that. Darry layed me in bed kissing my head mumbling good night to me and soda. Soda throwing an arm over me and whispering good night as well. Then I fell asleep, after a long day. One problem solved a million more to go. Like Darry said I'll worry about it tomorrow I need rest right now.

* * *

**Aweh this chapter was cute :3 I loved it! It was fun ! I plan too have the gang find out in the next 3 chapters so stay tune! **

**well its starting to get a little late, so good night :) review! **


	13. All the small things

**hello peps :D hows it going ? anyway new chapter! hazar! **

**Don't own anything...**

* * *

I woke up the next morning the sun was shinning threw the window. I remembered last night, all of it the first thing I needed to do was talk to Dally. I knew by now the gang would be here, it was Saturday. I sat up, ignoring the pain from my wounds. I slid out of bed, I had slept in my clothes from yesterday. I stretched my arms out, yawning a bit. I winced as I moved to much irritating my cut.

I found this even more a reason to find Dally.

I walked outside, like expected everyone was here in the kitchen eating cake, Darry was handing them out. "Oh I was just about to send Soda to wake you Pony," He said holding out a plate. I took it saying a good morning to soda, after he said his muffled threw cake. My eyes glanced around the kitchen, no sign Dally.

"Dally's not here?"

Soda glanced up from his food, "Nope, haven't seen none of him since last night."

"Oh," I mumbled frowning softly. I could feel eyes on me. I looked up Johnny was watching me, his eyes bore into mine. I smiled weakly, trying to get him to look away. I didn't like this. It felt like things had changed. Kinda like when someone black mails you your just waiting for them to snap. Two things are wrong with that. One Johnny would never black mail Johnny doesn't know anything about me that he shouldn't.

...Right?

A new fear built up inside. There's no way, I mean How would he find out in the first place? Well I guess that's obvious he does live at that house. But he wasn't even home. Well he could have come home and saw. I felt my palms get really sweaty, I swallowed deeply. Oh no, Johnny knows! He fucking knows! Ok Ok calm down, what if he doesn't know, he's just suspicious. Yeah that could be it. I thought back, did we we anything slip yesterday? When Athena was around?

Then the phone rang, "I got it!" I ran out of the kitchen wanting to get away from those eyes that bore into mine. "Hello Curtis house."

"Be here in twenty, or you'll be sorry."

my breath caught in my throat. It was him. "Yes sir,"I said bluntly.

I could just imagine that stupid grin he had on his face, "Good boy, I'll see you soon." With that he hung up. My problems had just multiplied by ten. Despite things were fixed with Darry, I still had Dallas, and The Cade's. _This is new_ I though _ I've never been called up in the day before... _

I sigh hanging up the phone "who was it Pony?" I turned around to Darry.

"It was- uh a friend, yeah he- uh wanted me to meet him at the library to help with homework , then we may go see a movie. If that's ok?"

He studied me for a minuet, before nodding "You know the rules, be safe kiddo." I could have laughed at the irony of those words.

"Will do dar," I said getting my shoes on. "He wanted to meet up in twenty so I better get going..." Darry nodded. I stood up calling out a good bye to the others.

I walked outside, down the steps on my way to hell. I didn't have to stop by the lot I knew where Johnny was, so the walk took less time. Although that didn't stop me from walking as slow as I could.

Coming into the drive way I saw them. The Cade's standing on the porch arms crossed looking pissed as hell. Oh boy what did I do? I thought of all the things I could have done. " Don't play stupid brat," Mrs. Cade hissed.

"We know what you did," Mrs. Cade said

"Well I don't ," I said walking up the steps. "Mind telling me?"

yanked me up by my collar " You told! You little shit! You fucking told!" My world stopped. My heart sped up I felt like I couldn't breath. Who found out? How did they find out? I was dead. This man would kill me today.

This was way worse then Dally. Dallas found out I had nothing to do with it. This though they thought I had told. Sure I could say I had no clue as to what they meant, but that wouldn't help. They wouldn't believe me.

Next I know I was on their living room floor hits being thrown at me by BOTH of them at me. I knew that they would make this last as long as they could. They did.

Hours passed, they beat worse then any other time. I got the belt , burns, and many other things. I had no clue what time it was, Darry was most likely worried. The sun had gone down. The moon was here.

The pain was never ending. I was drowning in it. Slowly killing me. I thought of all the things I'd never do. Never go to college. Never get married. Never have kids. Never get out of this town. That hit me the most.

All my life I was always the one thought to get out of here. The whole gang knew I would get out of here. Aside from Darry who had given up his chance for me and Soda. I felt tear build up.

Then there was Dallas. He and I would never fix our fight. What a bad way to die. Still having unfinished business with someone. especially one of your best friends. All over what? The fact he didn't understand it and you were confused?

Oh man what was I thinking. all those year ago? Johnny would find out and he would always blame himself. Even if I did it out of my own will. I'd never see Athena again. Never go to her after a visit to the Cade's. I'll never lay in bed talking to Soda again. I can never play football with Darry again.I'll never watch Mickey with two-bit again. Or fight with Steve over something stupid.

All the small things I took for granted. I would give anything to be doing them right now.

I think this as I fade into darkness...

* * *

**Grr that was an ugly chapter! **

**oh yeah thank u all for the Ideas, I think I know how it could all work out.**

**Quick question: **

**who's P.O.V should I do for the next chapter? Dallas or Johnny? Cause they find out next chapter... Or both? Tell me !**


	14. a million thoughts

**Oh gosh I love you guys and your reviews. So close to 100! CX I honestly have like a mini party every time I get a review. They inspire me each time (:So thank you .  
**

**So the lucky winner was both P.O.V **

**We can start off with Johnny **

**I don't own anything...**

* * *

I didn't know what to think. At first it was just a huge swirl of emotion. Confusion, hurt, anger, worry, and fear. Those were just the main ones,there were more, a lot more. The panic was the one that hit hardest. I swear you don't know panic until you see your best friend...

Best friend huh? I guess I should say more then that. Pony what he did, was-was - no is too kind. I mean I know he's got my back to the end, like I've got his. We're best friend and part of the same gang. Rule one you stick up for your gang members to the end of time. More so if your in a gang like ours. We're not just boys part of a group. We're brothers, no one hurts one of us and gets away with it.

Ok let me start over.

Last night I was laying in the lot, trying my best to ignore the cold. It was nothing new for me too sleep in the lot. The gang didn't like it when I did that. They would insist that I could go to the Curtis house, or if it was Dally for me to go to Bucks.

Dally...

He had been acting strange this week. Ponyboy as well now that I think of it. Dally treated Pony different anyone could see that. Before Pony would leave and Dallas wouldn't care. Now If Pony leaves the room Dally instantly want to know what was up. Pony he was out of it. He seemed so tired lately. And all therewas all these strange cuts and bruises randomly popping up. I remembered asking about it earlier that day. Pony had told me Soc had come to the house and beat him up, and Dally came in. I thought of these things happening and chances are one to a million. I may not be all that good in school but I'm not that dumb. no one is that dumb.

Anyway back to the main point. Last night I saw Pony. he was in the lot looking for something. He didn't notice me, but I noticed him. I didn't pay to much attention to what he was looking for. I was more focused on what he was doing here. Surly Darry would go crazy if he saw Pony here this late he would blow up. No not just blow up he would most likely ground Ponyboy for the rest of his life.

I watched as Pony turned and left. I dragged myself to my feet, I wanted to know where he was going. Not only as a worried friend, caring about his friends safety, but as a best friend wanting to know why his buddy was so... so.. stressed lately. Like I said earlier something wasn't right, and I was determine to get to the bottom of it.

I followed Pony down streets. I could feel anxious knots starting to form. We were heading in the direction of my house. My dream from earlier came back. I still had it haunting in my mind. I tried to shake it off, not so well as we turned on my street. I began to shake as he turned into my driveway. My palms were starting to get all sweaty. Why on earth was he going inside?

I slowly peaked in threw the window as he stood in the living room. My father stood up instantly, slapping Pony across the face. I held my breath, me stomach gave a violent twist. No, this...this...no.

"- ok Johnnycakes?" I blinked, Two-bit's voice dragging me from my thoughts.

"Sorry, what?"

Steve snorted "I think the Kids rubbin' off on you Johny. Starting to go off into lala land too huh?" He ruffled me hair. I swatted his hand away half-heartedly. He laughed as I fixed my hair back into place. I looked out the window the sun was starting to set. Pony wasn't back yet. I swallowed thickly, what if that call earlier was my folks.

I shivered at that thought. Last night Pony left, then my dad saw me. Looking in threw the window, I've never seen him so mad before. So I ran, taking refugee back at the lot. I came this morning hopping to talk to Pony, but everyone was here. So I waited, then the phone rang and Ponyboy left. He told us he was going to help a friend with something then go to the movies. I couldn't help but feel like he was lying.

I think everyone was thinking the same cause every now and then they would look at the door watching to see if he came home. Finally the door slammed my head shot up feeling a wave of relief. It was short lived when I saw it was Dallas.

He looked around "Where's Pony? I need to talk to him." I wondered what Dally needed from Pony. Then in that same moment it clicked. Dally knew about it. That made things a lot more clear now that I rethink things.

"He went out," Darry's voice had that thick concern to it.

"Where?" Dally looked at me. I stared back, my way of silently telling Dallas I knew. I guess he understood cause his eyes widen.

"Johnny, is he, could he be..." I was shocked for a moment that he didn't ask how I knew. I guess if I was Dally I would be more focused on the missing fourteen year old, being beat by his best friends folks. I closed my eyes ready to admit a fear I knew was real.

I nodded, for sure Pony was at my house.

* * *

**Dally P.O.V**

I let out a swear seeing Johnny nod. At first I had came here to say sorry for what happened the other night. He wasn't here. Everyone was looking at us, I knew by know they know we know were Pony was. Darry looked at me waiting for me to spill. Pony was in trouble there was no doubt in my mind. I remembered when I found out what if he was so bad off that he wouldn't-

I stopped myself. "I've got to go help." I notice Sodapop stiffening and jerking towards at me as I ran out.

I could hear Johnny calling for me. I for the first time, didn't care what Johnny said. Ponyboy was in trouble and I would be damned if that bastard killed him. I turned on street, and cut off a car or two. A got a honk or a curse or two. I didn't care, this was important.

I ran faster as I turned on the street. I pulled up to Johnny's house. "Dallas," I heard some one say shakily. I whipped around to see The others. I guess they followed me. Too late know to tell them to go home, "Why are we here? H-h-how does this house have anything to do with Pony?" I stared at Soda for a moment. A loud bang broke my thoughts.

I spun around running into the house. I was horror struck. Those two monsters stood above Pony, who lay blood and beaten. I forgot what happened around me. I dropped next to Ponyboy's body. I gripped his shoulders. I shook him. _Wake up, wake up wake up._ I felt a pulse, small and weak. I faintly hear Darry and the others yelling. Out of anger and frantically. The sound of fist agents flesh broke my thoughts.

"Someone call an ambulance! Hurry we don't have much time." everyone paled, I could hear footsteps. I didn't care, I was more focused on the dying kid in my arms. People were around me now. Someone pulled Pony from my grip. A soft voice talking to Pony, begging him to be ok.

Not much later bright lights of red and blue were in the window. An ambulance crew came in cops too. They loaded Ponyboy up and hand cuffed the Cade's. Good they deserve to rot in prison till the end of time. soda got in the back with Ponyboy, telling us to meet him at the hospital. I watched as the ambulance and the cop cars drive off. A few cops stayed behind investigating.

A million things were going on in my head. I told myself to keep Pony safe and now look he could be...be...

No I can't say that, he's a fighter. He's gone thew so much already so why couldn't he take onthis task?

Yeah, I told myself, he'll be fine.

* * *

**Tada! the gang has found out! What do you think of the point of veiws? I think I may have made Dally too ooc, Idk.**

**I got the Idea of Johnny being in the lot from Phoenixx Rising so thank you for that Idea. **

**Any Ideas for the hospital? Who's P.o.v the next chapter, it can be anyone you want even a random bystander :P**


End file.
